Una pequeña mariposa
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers del EP7. 25 Frases que describen la relación de Kumasawa y Yasu; porque a pesar de no tener un parentesco sanguíneo ellas son como familia y harán hasta lo imposible por la otra. Yasu-centric desde el punto de vista de Kumasawa.


**Advertencia: **Spoilers del EP7.

* * *

><p><strong>Una pequeña mariposa.<strong>

_01. Consuelo_  
>Kumasawa no puede evitar suspirar con melancolía al ver cómo Kinzo se aferra a su último consuelo, un pequeño bebé que espera no termine como su madre.<p>

_02. Beso_  
>Puede que no sea su madre real, ésa que yace en una fosa clandestina, olvidada del mundo, pero cada vez que <em>Yasu<em> le da un beso en la mejilla, para ella la falta de parentesco es insignificante.

_03. Suave_  
>Le hubiera gustado suavizar el encuentro de su pequeña niña con la verdad, pero ya es imposible y todo gracias a Genji.<p>

_04. Dolor_  
>Cada vez que oye cómo la maltratan, cómo la llaman Yasu, Kumasawa siente un profundo dolor en el pecho, mezclado con ira... Si ellos supieran la verdad...<p>

_05. Patatas_  
>La mujer ríe cuando la niña infla las mejillas en señal de indignación, la ha llamado una abejita laboriosa por haber pelado todas las patatas; pero ella no es una abejita, sino una mariposa.<p>

_06. Lluvia_  
>Algo que le gusta de trabajar en la familia Ushiromiya, es la oportunidad de estar con la pequeña princesa; porque con ella, incluso hasta los días de lluvia son divertidos, sobretodo si hacen bromas toda la noche.<p>

_07. Chocolate_  
>No es demasiado, ni debería dárselo en horas de trabajo, pero no pudo evitar acordarse... de que es su cumpleaños y de que le encanta el chocolate.<p>

_08. Felicidad_  
>Lo único que desea para su princesa es la felicidad y le alegra saber que parece haberla encontrado al lado de George.<p>

_09. Teléfono_  
>Aún cuando Jessica es su ama, no puede evitar enfadarse con ella por desconocer a su niña; por eso, accede gustosa a participar en la broma del teléfono, que <em>Beatrice<em> misma ha preparado.

_10. Oídos_  
>Todos en la familia le han dicho en alguna ocasión que es floja, a veces Kumasawa se pregunta qué dirían si supieran la verdad: que cada vez que Sayo le habla, no tiene oídos para nada más.<p>

_11. Nombre_  
>Cuando Sayo se aparece un día, vestida como varón y con un comportamiento extraño, Kumasawa le sigue la corriente. Después de todo, no importa qué nombre use, ella siempre será su princesa.<p>

_12. Sensual_  
>Algo que le hace pensar que su princesa es ahora totalmente feliz, es el hecho de que no se enoja cuando le dice de broma que use algo sensual para su cita con George.<p>

_13. Muerte_  
>Ha hecho mucho por ella durante diez años, dar muerte a algunas personas en su nombre no debería de ser gran problema.<p>

_14. Sexo_  
>Aún cuando trata de convencerla de que a George no le importará saber su verdadero sexo, para Yasu no existe, desgraciadamente, nada más que desesperanza.<p>

_15. Tacto_  
>Algo que le gusta mucho de la princesa, es que tiene el tacto suficiente como para no interrumpirla cuando trata de asustar a los nuevos sirvientes.<p>

_16. Debilidad_  
>Le encanta la idea de tenerla cerca, así se lo dice a Genji cuando éste le confía la verdad; sin embargo, teme que la debilidad de su cuerpo la aleje de nuevo, esta vez para siempre.<p>

_17. Lágrimas_  
>Puede que ella crea que nadie se da cuenta, puede que en parte sea cierto. Sin embargo, Kumasawa puede ver los surcos dejados por las lágrimas en sus mejillas, no sin dejar de preguntarse si todo aquello tiene que ver con la partida de Battler.<p>

_18. Velocidad_  
>Siempre pensó que leer novelas de misterio era un pasatiempo de ancianos, hasta que se encontró con que a la pequeña princesa le gustaban y que las devoraba a mayor velocidad de lo que ella jamás logró.<p>

_19. Viento_  
>Shannon tiembla a su lado cuando ve entrar a la familia Ushiromiya al jardín, con el siempre ruidoso Battler destacando entre la multitud; no sabe si es por el viento o por la perspectiva de esa noche, pero no le gusta verla tan intranquila.<p>

_20. Libertad_  
>Ella habla de libertad, de algo que dependerá del resultado del 5 y 6 de Octubre, de jubilación y mucho dinero de por medio; no es que a Kumasawa no le guste, es que preferiría seguir a su lado.<p>

_21. Vida_  
>No le sorprende ver el mundo al cual ha dado vida su princesa, un intrincado entramado de habitaciones cerradas y asesinatos bizarros; no le sorprende, porque todo eso casi lo aprendió de ella.<p>

_22. Celos_  
>De vez en cuando no está mal darle una lección a los otros sirvientes, sobretodo aquellos que tienen celos y se burlan de ella.<p>

_23. Manos_  
>Una risita cómplice escapa de sus labios cuando le es confiada su parte del plan, claro que puede dejarlo en sus manos, nadie mejor que Kumasawa para actuar una mentira.<p>

_24. Gusto_  
>El anillo de diamantes brilla en la mano de su princesa, casi como si tuviera luz propia. Kumasawa no cabe de gusto al verlo, ¡su niña va a casarse!<p>

_25. Devoción_  
>La gratitud y el amor que siente por ella siempre se tornan en devoción cada vez que la observa, a su pequeña princesa, <em>una pequeña mariposa dorada<em>.

**FIN**


End file.
